Cinnamon
Scientific name: Cinnamomum verum Other names: Ceylon cinnamon, true cinnamon Part used: Dried bark, oil Cinnamon is a spice native to Sri Lanka, Bangladesh, Burma, and the Malabar Coast of India, derived from the inner bark of the true cinnamon tree. This spice is often used in baking and cooking as a flavoring agent. Cinnamon is a very old spice, imported to Egypt as early as 2000 BC. It was so highly priced that it was considered a gift fit for royalty. In international trade, a related spice is derived from the inner bark of related trees and marketed as cinnamon, but it is more accurately called cassia. Description The true cinnamon tree is a small to medium ornamental tree that grows up to 40 feet in height. The leaves range in color from deep red at first budding to vibrant green as they mature, and form loose clusters of elongated teardrops. The flowers are small and white, followed by dark purple fruit. The bark is golden red and slightly rough. Habitat Cinnamon is native to Sri Lanka, southwest India, and Burma. It is a subtropical or tropical tree, and while it can weather short frosts, it should be protected from hard frosts and prolonged cold. It fares best with frequent watering. Culinary Uses Care should be taken when using cinnamon in your cooking, because it is a very strong, heady spice that can easily overwhelm other flavors. Cinnamon is used in many baked goods, including apple pie, pumpkin pie, gingerbread, and cinnamon rolls. It can be sprinkled on buttered toast alone or paired with sugar, and a small amount sprinkled on French toast lends a delightful amount of spice. Cinnamon can be added to hot cocoa or coffee, and it is a key ingredient in mulled cider, mulled wine, and wassail. A sprinkle of cinnamon also enhances the flavor of eggnog. Cinnamon pairs well with both wild game and domestic meats, and it is a staple ingredient in Middle Eastern cooking and Indian curry. Medicinal Uses Cinnamon possesses many properties to aid in digestion, including carminative, anti-ulcer, stomachic, and antiemetic properties. It is effective for treating abdominal pain and difficult digestion, and in stimulating the appetite and reducing heartburn. Cinnamon also possesses many properties to treat respiratory disorders, including antibacterial, expectorant, and anti-inflammatory properties. It is effective for treating bronchitis, colds, and coughs. Cinnamon possesses many properties that aid in blood circulation, including antiplatelet, antithrombotic, and antiesclerotic properties. It is especially effective in treating peripheral circulatory problems aggravated by the cold, and for treating chilblains. Cinnamon is also effective for treating difficult or irregular menstruation and urinary incontinence. Is astringent properties make it an effective treatment for bedwetting. Cinnamon's antibacterial and antifungal properties make it an effective treatment for nail fungus and athlete's foot, sore throat, mouth ulcers, and bad breath. Finally, cinnamon is one of the most effective aphrodisiacs available. Magickal Uses Cinnamon is closely associated with Fire, the Sun, and the deities Apollo and Aphrodite. It is a common ingredient in incense, especially that used to protect or sanctify a room, increase the spiritual mood, or to aid in healing spells. Cinnamon can also be used in spells to attract love or money, or to promote happiness. Herbs that enhance cinnamon's money-drawing properties include cloves, cardamom, nutmeg, and ginger. Recipes * Cinnamon Tea * Cinnamon Clay Warnings Women who are pregnant or lactating should not use cinnamon, as its use stimulates the uterus and may cause abortions. Women who are trying to become pregnant should not use cinnamon, because it is a natural contraceptive. It should not be given to children under two years of age. Excessive use of cinnamon bark can be toxic, causing mouth ulcers, burning in the mouth, and seizures. It can also cause diarrhea, gastritis, or allergic reactions in some people.Category:Home Category:Herbs Category:Fire Herbs Category:Pages with Redlinks Category:Aphrodite Herbs Category:Apollo Herbs Category:Abortifacient Herbs Category:Antibacterial Herbs Category:Antiemetic Herbs Category:Antiesclerotic Herbs Category:Antiplatelet Herbs Category:Antithrombotic Herbs Category:Antitussive Herbs Category:Anti-Inflammatory Herbs Category:Anti-Ulcer Herbs Category:Aphrodisiac Herbs Category:Astringent Herbs Category:Healing Herbs Category:Love-Drawing Herbs Category:Money-Drawing Herbs Category:Happiness Herbs Category:Protection Herbs Category:Contraceptive Herbs Category:Basic Herbs